Komentarz na blogu:Trazyn Nieskończony/Imperium vs.../@comment-31.63.128.123-20151225172019
ja tam myślę że żniwiarze z mass effect dali by rade . mają 12 miliardów lat i co 50tys lat przylatują do drogi mlecznej żeby zniszczyć wszystkie rasy na tyle rozwinięte aby używać przekażników masy i cytadeli. Żniwiarze są olbrzymimi biosyntetycznymi statkami kosmicznymi są ich cztery typy ; -statki liniowe klasy suweren są wielkości impeialnego krążownika i maja podobną siłe ognia ale są o wiele wytrzymalsze. potreba by było ostzału kilkunastu pancerników imperium.Jest ich kilkanaście tysięcy -niszczyciele są dwa razy większe od monolitu . W kosmosię mogły by służyć za małe szybkie jednostki do nękanie więkzych statków imperuim a w kilkanaście sztuk zdolne szybko pokonać pancernik. Po za tym że są małe i zwrotne to do tego wytrzymałe żeby przebić ich pancerz potreb by było ostrzału 2-3 pancerników imperium.Żeby was pocieszyć powiem że mają pewien słaby punkt oko z którego strzelają . Strzelając w nie można go zniszczyć mając jedną fregate w kosmosie a na lądzie kilkadziesiąt tysiecy gwardistów ze stoma czołgami banebled lub jeden zakon sm z pojazdami pancernymi skazując ich na śmierć. Chociaż wbrew temu co zrobił shepard w ME 3 nie jest to łatwe i zazwyczj ten atak samobójczy by nie wychodził. Po zatym na planecie po wylądowaniu nisczyciel jest wielką maszyną krocząca niszczącą cłe armie ktora ma na hita każdą cięższą jednostke (no może poza tytanem klasy imperator ,monolitem i największymi gargantami tych ma na dwa strzały). Sa ich kilkadziesiąt tysięcy - transportowce transporują wojska lądowe i zindotktrynowanych agentów. jest ich prawdopodobnie tyle co niszczycieli - Statki rzeżnie. Pobyt na ich pokładzie złmie każdego chyba że jest sie szarym rycerzem lub inkwizytorem jednostki lądowe żniwiarzy z ME 3 może nie zaskoczą ni czym innym niż wielka liczebność(sa ich tryliony poważnie) ale za to żniwiarze mogli by w tym uniwersum szybko stworzyć nowe jednostki z e zwłok poległych wrogów poprzez nabicie ich na smocze zęby. Kolejne tryliony zombie ,kosmiczni marine zombie zoantropy z działami laserowymi , trygony cyborgi pełne biobroni i nafaszerowane technologią która przewyrzsza nekrońską i eldarska i wiele innych powalilo by armie wh 40k na kolana Do tego sprawa bogów chaosu. żniwiarze jako maszyny myślące jak maszyny ( nie tak jak nekroni) byli by odporni na spaczenie a pozatym fałszywych bogów trafił by szl** - khorne : żniwiarze i ich przerobione na cybernetyczne zombie wojska lądowe nie maja krwi - nurgle : żniwirze już sa nie śmiertelni i nie chorują więc nie omamił by ich. A pozatym maszyny ie nie rozkładaja tak jak organicy - slaneesh : maszyny nie poddają sie rozpuście i nie zażywają używek .I do tego nie mają marzeń -tzeentch: maszyny nie muszą oszukiwać i robić intryg. A obietnice wiedzy by odrzucili bo uważali by że nie potrzebują do tego pomocy tzeentcha -malice: syntetycy nie umieją nienawidzić .Wogule nie mają emocji indoktrynacja pozwoliłaby żniwiarzom zapuszczać w imperialną(i nie tylko) administracje zapuszczać szpiegów którzy mogli by wyniszczać organizacje państwowe od środka . Przed indoktrynacja chronić ( to znaczy ją spowalniać lub na chwile się z niej wyrywać) mogły by sie tylko osoby o potężnych umysłach(niekoniecznie psionicy) . Całkowicie bezpieczni byli by tylko nekroni którzy nie ważne że mają emocje to na maszynu indoktrynacja nie działa orza umysł roju który jest na tyle potężny że mógłby chronić swoje twory. Jeśli mój komentarz wydał sie przesadzony i za długi to przepraszam. Młotek bojowy 40kilo nie jest bez szans . Żniwiarzy mogli by pokonać tyranidzi gdyby nazlatywali się z innych galaktyk we wszechświecie zniwiarki były by bez szans